


Ten Reasons Why McKay Didn't Want to Return to Earth, and the Reason He Went Home Anyway

by Gemmi999



Category: Day After Tomorrow (2004), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemmi999/pseuds/Gemmi999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10.  There were no ZedPM's available for study, and even if there were, McKay had a strange hunch that Carter would get first crack at them. <i>Sometimes he wished he'd had the brains to suck O'Neill off back when they'd first met--would have eliminated <b>so</b> many of his problems.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Reasons Why McKay Didn't Want to Return to Earth, and the Reason He Went Home Anyway

10\. There were no ZedPM's available for study, and even if there were, McKay had a strange hunch that Carter would get first crack at them. _Sometimes he wished he'd had the brains to suck O'Neill off back when they'd first met--would have eliminated **so** many of his problems._

9\. He'd _just_ figured out exactly how the Ancient's kept themselves amused, and he had a small crush on the whole "playing god" aspect of the game. He was just so good at it...it would be criminal to just forfeit to Sheppard.

8\. Sheppard looked really good in his BDU's, and Rodney was fairly sure a picture just wouldn't do Sheppard justice. And memory fizzled over time. Much better just to stay in Atlantis and keep the original Sheppard in his sights at all time.

7\. It was at least *warm* in the Pegasus galaxy, for the most part. And, okay, Atlantis had had a little bit of freaky weather, but nowhere near the type of shit that was happening on Earth (at least if the NOAA website was to be believed--but then again Meteorology wasn't necessarily a hard science, and who knew how many of those guys had slept through physics).

6\. Ronon and Teyla were not just a little bit scary, they were a whole lot bit scary, and he'd already had to do the whole goodbye thing once. Now they were back, and he didn't know quite how they would react to Rodney leaving all over again.

5\. Zelenka was an admirable scientist, but he didn't possess the necessary anger and impulsiveness that kept the social-scientists in line. If Rodney left, who knew what he would come back to. They might have even started a *sociological* study on something useless, with a relatively catchy title: "The effects of isolation on a specific military/civilian hybridization group: an in-depth report."

4\. John looked really good naked, as well, especially on Rodney's sheets, and he was fairly sure a naked John didn't come with the whole "return to Earth and save us" package. At least, not while Don't Ask, Don't Tell was in effect (roughly the next thousand years, with an optional thousand year expansion on the original legislation).

3\. He might, just _might_ miss the city. And the crew. And the aliens. Even the Wraith, if one could miss space-vampires that fed off of humans--which, he was fairly sure one couldn't, but it just wouldn't be the same without them. Going through the Stargate and fighting enemies like the Ori--not nearly as scary.

2\. Puddlejumpers--Earth didn't have puddlejumpers, and he was just getting good enough at flying that he didn't need Sheppard's constant supervision! He could even fly in a relatively straight line, which had taken hard word and practice, thinking at the machine over and over again: _straight, straight...fly straight_ , which was really weird to think about for hours on end.

1\. Earth that was experiencing sudden climate change, complete with what was being called the next _Ice Age_ \--well, why would anyone subject themselves to that if they could avoid it. It would be freezing on Earth, and he'd have to live on base, probably, because it would just be the most logical option. And while it would be interesting to help study the sudden shift up close, and he might have a few theories on why it happened so fast (which started with: _It was ALIEN technology, people. Of course you didn't know it was going to do something this drastic, but it happened, and now you have to deal with with. Alien technology! Given to us by the Ori, as a gesture of goodwill. The Ori, for fuck's sake!_

~~

Rodney walked down towards Sheppard's quarters, secure in the knowledge that he made the right decision. Now he just had to tell Sheppard that he was offered a chance to study one of the most amazing things, ever, and he'd totally turned it down because he didn't want to leave Sheppard behind. After chiming at the door, Rodney stepped in and surveyed the room with a look of dismay on his face.

"Um, John--" Rodney hesitated for a second. "Something you want to tell me?"

Sheppard looked up abruptly from where he was packing what appeared to be all of his possessions into a suitcase, and smiled.

"Rodney! I know you got recalled back to Earth, with this whole 'Doomsday' thing, and so..." He paused for a second, looking nervous: "I volunteered to go back with you, sort of as a safety escort. A bodyguard."

Rodney blinked for a couple of seconds before smiling: "That is so..." he didn't finished, but the rather spectacular kiss that Sheppard had chosen at that minute to give him more then explained why.

Later, when they were enjoying the afterglow, McKay lay back in Sheppard's bed and thought about who would have his letter-of-refusal--he'd have to get that back ASAP.


End file.
